Beta Traz Warden
Beta Traz Warden is a warden of the prison called Beta Traz in ''Voltron: Legendary Defender''. He owns a pet Yupper named Laika. Hermit engineering genius Slav was his prisoner, until Shiro, Pidge and Lance released him from Beta Traz. Appearance Personality The warden seems ruthless in his duties, delightfully torturing Slav by forcefully and painfully extracting knowledge from the brilliant scientist's mind. However, he has a soft spot for his pet yupper, Laika. He is angered that anyone would try to separate her from him, and does not dwell long on the loss of Slav because he still has Laika at his side. Abilities The warden has a robotic pack attached to his body by shoulder straps and a belt that, when activated by the button on his belt, will inject canisters of refined Quintessence into his neck on either side. This substance greatly increases his strength and makes him grow into a massive form; an extra pair of robotic arms at each hip also activates when the warden prepares to fight. The arms normally rest over his shoulders on stand-by. In his Quintessence-infused form, even a charged punch from Shiro's arm cannot overpower the warden's boosted robotic appendages. Much later on, he has found a place as the arm wrestling champion of the planet where Clear Day is held. Shiro rises the ranks as the final opposing challenger in the tournament, and the warden thanks him for changing his life. Ultimately, Shiro with his new arm wins the test of strength this time. Gallery S2E10.65. And genetic modifications.png S2E10.71. So that's what you get when you cross Dr Jekyl with Dr Frankenstein.png|Is his first name Victor? I'm betting it's Victor. S2E10.72. With your mind the Galra empire will be unstoppable.png S2E10.106a. The Warden leans down for facial scan 2.png S2E10.107. Don't play innocent, I know what you did.png|Don’t play innocent. I know what you did last summer. S2E10.171. Warden at his desk.png S2E10.172. Sir Laika has escaped - oh no.png S2E10.195a. How did you escape 2.png S2E10.237. I found you.png S2E10.238. Warden's back detail.png S2E10.243. Warden goes whut.png S2E10.251. Warden goes grrr 2.png S2E10.252. Man he must get horrendous backaches.png|Man, he must get monster backaches. S2E10.265. Run Forrest Run.png S2E10.304. Oh snap the Warden's mad now.png|What do you get when you cross an orc, Doc Ock, and Mr. T…? This guy. S2E10.307. Uh oh he's on the juice.png S2E10.309a. Here comes the roid rage 2.png S2E10.310. You're not going anywhere.png S2E10.311. Smash go the paladins.png S2E10.312. Smash go the paladins 2.png S2E10.317. Better move your rear Lance.png S2E10.318. Warden out to grab Lance.png S2E10.332. Gotta catch'em all.png|Gotta catch’em all! S2E10.337. Warden goes whut.png S2E10.339. Someone opened the pod bay doors pal.png|Someone opened the pod bay doors, Hal pal. S2E10.344. Slav is caught again.png S2E10.351. One in a million shot.png S2E10.357. At least you're okay finally a Galra with his priorities straight.png|"At least you're ok." Finally a Galra with their priorities straight! S2E10.359. That's a good girl.png Warden scratch Laika.jpg Beta Traz Warden as master of arm wrestling.png Trivia * The warden does not have a confirmed name. * The warden's pet, Laika, is a reference to the dog Laika, one of the first animals sent to space who did not survive the ordeal. References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Galra Category:Characters Category:Males